Tython/Légendes
|XYZ= |Voie Spatiale= |Distance depuis le Noyau= |Période de révolution= |Durée de rotation= |Type=Tellurique |Diamètre= |Gravité=Standard''L'Éveil de la Force 1'' |Atmosphère=Respirable |Climat=Tempéré |Paysages=*Avant l'abandon de la planète : **Montagnes''L'Aube des Jedi'' **Forêts **Plaines **Déserts *Après l'abandon de la planète : **Plaines stériles **Cendres |Lieux importants=*Temples Je'daii : **Akar Kesh **Anil Kesh **Bodhi **Kaleth **Mahara Kesh **Padawan Kesh **Qigong Kesh **Stav Kesh **Vur Tepe *Temple Jedi de Tython *La ForgeStar Wars: The Old Republic *Maison des Maîtres |Surface immergée=Océans, mers, rivières et cours d'eau |Population= |Démonyme=Tythan, Tythonien''Le Journal de Maître Gnost-Dural'' |Espèces principales=Déchiqueteurs |Créatures=*Araignée acide *Chat manka *Faucon-harpon *Furie des sables *Guid *Horranth *Jurgoran *Kapir herbivore *Lézard hurleur *Lézard silik *Mankle *Oiseau tisseur *Oiseau virevolteur *Pendule-planeur *Poisson-gélatine *Sanguinaire *Serpent-balafre *Serpent-fumée *Serpent de mer *Shire *Solocorne *Tygah-flamme *Uxibeast *Wingmaw |Flore=Arbre ak |Affiliation=*Ordre Je'daii *Ordre Jedi *Nouveaux Sith |Importation= |Exportation= }} Tython était la cinquième planète du Système Tython et joua un rôle très important dans les fondations des ordres Je'daii et Jedi. Imprégnée d'une Force pure et puissante, Tython était un monde mystérieux qui fut l'objet de beaucoup de fantasmes au cours des millénaires. Histoire Temps anciens Des dizaines de milliers d'années avant l'arrivée des Tho Yor, une espèce inconnue construisit une cité sur le continent de Talss. Plus tard, les Gree, la première espèce à découvrir le voyage hyperspatial, se rendirent sur Tython et y découvrirent les ruines de cette cité ancestrale qu'ils peuplèrent. D'après les rumeurs, ils y construisirent un portail stellaire leur permettant de se déplacer instantanément d'un endroit à l'autre de la Galaxie.Le Prisonnier de Bogan 4 Des années plus tard, les Gree quittèrent la planète et ce furent les Kwa, une espèce reptilienne venue de Dathomir qui furent la première espèce à fouler Tython après cela. Les Kwa étaient de grands architectes qui possédaient une grande affinité avec la Force et ils construisirent sur Tython un Portail de l'Infini, une technologie similaire aux portes stellaires des Gree. Cependant, les Kwa, dans leur volonté de bienfaisance, enseignèrent leur maîtrise de la Force aux Rakata, une espèce guerrière des Régions Inconnues. Une fois avoir acquis une grande affinité avec la Force, les Rakata se retournèrent contre leurs bienfaiteurs et détruisirent leur civilisation. Avant de disparaître, les Kwa prirent la peine de détruire tous leurs Portails de l'Infini afin de stopper l'avancée des sanguinaires Rakata dont le rêve était de dominer toute la Galaxie. En 36453 av.BY, huit Tho Yor, d'immenses pyramides d'origine inconnue et imprégnées de Force, accostèrent sur Tython en y amenant des êtres sensibles à la Force de dizaines de systèmes stellaires. Une fois arrivées sur Tython, les huits pyramides rejoignirent une neuvième pyramide beaucoup plus grande puis prirent la direction de huit lieux différents de la planète. Là, les différents "pèlerins de la Force" formèrent de petites communautés qui se regroupèrent rapidement en un groupement à l'échelle planète qui deviendra l'Ordre Je'daii. Inspirés par les lunes Ashla et Bogan, ces pèlerins décidèrent alors d'étudier les voies de la Force qu'elles soient obscures ou lumineuses. Ils découvrirent rapidement que Tython était elle-même imprégnée d'une puissante Force et qu'elle maintenait l'équilibre entre ses deux lunes. Chaque Tho Yor désignait l'emplacement d'un des temples de l'Ordre qui était alors spécialisé dans un domaine bien précis. Ainsi, Padawan Kesh, un temple dédié à la formation des Padawan, fut fondé en 36019 av.BY par Nordia Gral alors qu'iel était Maître de Temple. Au fil des années, les puissantes tempêtes de Force et les intenses tremblements de terre rythmèrent la vie des Je'daii qui n'avaient pas encore su trouver l'équilibre dans la Force leur permettant ensuite d'apporter l'équilibre à la planète. thumb|left|250px|Le Temple du Savoir, [[Kaleth.]] Au début de leur âge, les Tythoniens construisirent même des cités à la surface mais plus les Tythoniens non-sensitifs à la Force apparaissaient et plus les dangers de la faune et de la flore de Tython les rendaient vulnérables. Il fut donc décidé que les non-sensitifs quittent la planète pour partir coloniser les mondes avoisinants comme Shikaakwa et Kalimahr. Au fil des années, le sentiment d'avoir été exclu de Tython gagna les esprits des colons et une guerre inévitable éclata en 25805 av.BY. La Reine-Despote Hadiya, convaincue que les Je'daii n'avaient que pour but de dominer le système, rassembla sous sa coupe les Neuf Maisons de Shikaakwa et monta une grande armée. Le conflit toucha tout le système et causa près de cent mille morts du côté des Je'daii et au moins un million du côté des forces d'Hadiya. Après l'Armée de la Despote vaincue à Kaleth, le Temple du Savoir, la paix revint peu à peu dans le système mais à peine vingt an plus tard, en 25783 av.BY, les adorateurs du côté obscur de la Force se rebellèrent contre les Je'daii vénérant le côté lumineuse. Une guerre civile sans précédent éclata sur Tython. Durant ce conflit, les adorateurs d'Ahsla se firent appelés Ordre Jedi qui regroupait la plupart des Tythoniens et qui était dirigé par le Haut Conseil Jedi. Cependant, Rajivari, l'un des membres du Haut Conseil, fut corrompu par le côté obscur et, à la tête d'une faction de dissidents, attaque avec barbarie l'Ordre qu'il avait lui-même aidé à créer. Il se réfugia ensuite au sein du Temple du Savoir où il y abandonna ses disciples, fuyant dans les contrées de Tython. Affaiblis et sans leur chef, les dissidents de Rajivari et les adorateurs de Bogan furent rapidement vaincus par l'Ordre Jedi qui assouvit alors sa suprématie sur la planète. Abandon de la planète Croyant au début que leur maîtrise de la Force était uniquement cantonnée au Système Tython, les Jedi remarquèrent vite qu'ils pouvaient la maîtriser n'importe où''Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force'' et commencèrent alors à quitter leur monde pour s'établir sur Ossus dans l'Amas de Tion. Tython fut alors abandonnée mais rejoignit vite la République Galactique et persista sous les ères Indecta, Kymoodon et Pius Dea.The Essential Guide to Warfare Cependant, suite à la destruction de l'Amas de Cron et la destruction d'Ossus, l'Ordre Jedi s'installa sur Coruscant et c'est à partir de cette époque que les Archives Jedi consignèrent des expérimentations Sith sur Tython qui conduisirent à la création des terentateks, des créatures monstrueuses nées de l'Alchimie Sith et constituant un affront à la Force. Le Haut Conseil Jedi chargea alors plusieurs de ses membres de traquer et d'éliminer toutes les créatures. Ainsi, Tython fut entièrement nettoyée de ces créatures en 3994 av.BY."Shadow and Light" — Star Wars Tales 23 Redécouverte Après la fin de la Grande Chasse, les routes hyperspatiales menant à Tython furent fermées et le système fut peu à peu abandonnée. Cependant, quelques siècles plus tard, de nouvelles routes hyperspatiales virent le jour dans le Noyau Profond sous l'égide du Chevalier Jedi Satele Shan qui, à la suite du Sac de Coruscant par le Second Empire Sith, décida de créer ces nouvelles voies. Ainsi, Shan rétablit une présence Jedi permanente sur Tython et en fit l'une des forteresses de l'Ordre durant la Guerre Froide. À la même époque, une communauté de pèlerins Twi'lek établit un petit groupement sur Tython et malgré les demandes des Twi'lek de les aider pour vaincre les Déchiqueteurs, les Jedi gardèrent leur distance avec la petite communauté. thumb|center|400px|Le [[Temple Jedi de Tython|Temple Jedi de Tython.]] Des années plus tard, en 3638 av.BY, Dark Arkous et plusieurs Sith attaquèrent Tython et occupèrent le Temple Jedi de la planète. Décadence et oubli Après la guerre galactique qui opposa la République et l'Empire Sith, la surface de Tython fut touchée par une terrible catastrophe et devint saturée en énergie du côté obscur. Plus tard, durant les Nouvelles Guerres Sith, la Seigneur Sith Belia Darzu prit le contrôle de Tython et y construisit une grande forteresse. Darzu, qui avait été initiée à l'art du Mechu-Deru Vitae, commença alors à pratiquer plusieurs expérience dans sa forteresse et parvint à créer plusieurs technomonstres. Vers 1250 av.BY, elle finit pas créer une armée de monstres mécaniques et enregistra tout son savoir dans un holocron avant de déclencher les Guerres Sictis.The New Essential Guide to Droids Cependant, la Sith s'attira la colère de l'Ordre Mecrosa et, en 1230 av.BY, Darzu fut assassinée sur Tython. Deux siècles plus tard, en 990 av.BY, Tython était complètement abandonnée et toutes les routes hyperspatiales y menant avaient été oubliées. Cependant, le Sith Hetton découvrit plusieurs données de navigation et les transmit à Dark Zannah qui était Dame Noire des Sith et l'apprentie de Dark Bane. Ainsi, Bane se rendit sur Tython pour y enquêter dans l'ancienne forteresse de Darzu. Une fois arrivé, les défenses de la forteresse l'attaquèrent et il les détruisit. Une fois dans la forteresse, Bane découvrit plusieurs technomonstres endormis mais dès qu'il découvrit l'holocron de Darzu, les monstres se réveillèrent et l'attaquèrent. Bane tua alors toutes les bêtes de métal et resta plusieurs jours sur Tython pour étudier l'holocron afin de réaliser le sien. Pendant ce temps, Dark Zannah, alors en mission d'infiltration au Temple Jedi de Coruscant, fut contrainte de rejoindre son maître sur Tython alors qu'elle était poursuivie par les Maîtres Jedi Valenthyne Farfalla, Raskta Lsu et Worror Dowmat et les Chevaliers Jedi Johun Othone et Sarro Xaj. Arrivées sur Tython, un duel s'engagea alors entre les deux factions et les Sith en sortirent vainqueurs. Dans les années suivantes, l'Ordre Jedi établit une académie à la surface de Tython et ce, malgré l'omniprésence du côté obscur.Le Manuel du Jedi - Code pour les Étudiants de la Force Description Tython était une planète aux paysages et à la flore variés qui abritait de nombreuses espèces. Sa nature resta de nombreuses années préservée par l'Ordre Je'daii qui vivait en symbiose avec elle et ce, malgré les grands dangers dont elle faisait preuve. Faune En raison de paysages luxuriants et variés, la faune tythonienne était très variée et présentait diverses espèces qu'elles soient aériennes ou terrestres. Parmi les espèces endémiques de Tython, on pouvait notamment trouver le tygah-flamme, un félin au pelage flamboyant ou encore le dragon-rancor, sorte de rancor ailé qui servaient de monture aux Je'daii. Du temps de l'Ordre Je'daii, savoir maîtriser la faune tythonienne faisait partie intégrante du Grand Voyage des jeunes Voyageurs Je'daii. Flore Les paysages de Tython étaient très variés. Ainsi, on pouvait y trouver des vastes étendues d'eau comme l'Océan thyrien ou l'Océan Profond ou de grandes forêts comme les Forêts Austères ou la Forêt de Lisière. De grandes plaines désertiques et arides s'étendaient également sur les continents de Tython comme les Plaines Mitraillées du continent de Kato Zakar ou le Désert Rouge situé sur le continent de Talss. Population Originellement peuplée par une espèce inconnue qui construisit l'Ancienne Cité bien avant les premières grandes civilisations galactique, Tython fut également un monde peuplé par les Gree et les Kwa, deux peuples des temps anciens très évolués technologiquement. Après l'arrivée des Tho Yor, la planète fut peuplée de nombreuses espèces issues de la Galaxie comme les Talid, les Humains, les Selkath, les Twi'lek, les Sith, les Cathar, les Wookiees, les Zabrak, les Noghri, les Dévaroniens, les Sullustains, les Mirialans,L'Éveil de la Force 2 les Iktotchi, les Krevaaki, les Miraluka ou encore une espèce qui deviendra plus tard les Koorivar.Le Prisonnier de Bogan 3 En coulisses Mentionnée pour la première fois dans le jeu vidéo Star Wars: Rebellion de 1998, Tython ne fut plus mentionnée dans aucun média Star Wars jusqu'en 2007 et la publication de Dark Bane : La Règle des deux, roman dans lequel Tython fut identifiée comme le berceau de l'Ordre Jedi. Information confirmée par la suite dans le jeu vidéo Star Wars: The Old Republic''où la planète devient un lieu important pour les joueurs choisissant le rôle de Jedi Consulaire ou de Chevalier Jedi. Par la suite, Tython fut également le lieu principal de l'action du roman ''L'Aube des Jedi publié en 2013 et des bandes-dessinées Star Wars: La Genèse des Jedi publiées entre 2012 et 2014. Apparitions *''L'Aube des Jedi'' *''The Adventures of Lanoree Brock, Je'daii Ranger'' *''L'Éveil de la Force'' *''Le Prisonnier de Bogan'' *''La Guerre de la Force'' *"Shadows and Light" — Star Wars Tales 23 *''Le Traité de Coruscant'' *''Alliance Fatale'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Soleils Perdus 5'' *''Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds'' *''Alliances Forgées'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Fallen Empire'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Knights of the Eternal Throne'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Onslaught'' *''Dark Bane : La Règle des deux'' *''Dark Bane : La Dynastie du mal'' *''Modèles de Force'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' }} Sources *''Star Wars : L'Atlas'' * *''Le Manuel du Jedi - Code pour les Étudiants de la Force'' *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Le Journal de Maître Gnost-Dural'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Le Livre des Sith'' *''L'Éveil de la Force 0'' * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' * *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * * * * *''Les Carnets de l'Empire'' *''Les Domaines de la Force'' * * }} Notes et références }} Catégorie:Planètes du Noyau Profond Catégorie:Lieux de Tython